The present invention relates generally to cooking pots and, more particularly, to a cooking pot which facilitates the draining of liquid from within the pot as part of a cooking operation.
As is well known, during procedures for cooking certain foods, for example pastas such as spaghetti or noodles, or rice, it is necessary to drain the cooking liquid, normally water, after boiling the food in water for a predetermined length of time. Normally, a separate utensil in the form of a strainer basket is employed for this purpose. The entire contents of the cooking pot are emptied into the strainer basket, with water or other cooking liquid draining through openings in the strainer basket.
Such a procedure necessarily involves a separate utensil, with the attendant use of counter space, and the need for washing the separate utensil after use. One solution to this problem is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,226, which discloses a cooking pot having a plurality of openings in the bottom of the cooking pot, and a flap-like closure overlying the openings in a sealing arrangement.